leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP047
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=大橋志吉 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=日高政光 |directorn=1 |director=宮原秀二 |artn=1 |art=たけだゆうさく |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP041-DP050 |footnotes=* }} Sandshrew's Locker! (Japanese: ミルとケーシィと水の底！ , and the Bottom of the Water!) is the 47th episode of the , and the 513th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 27, 2007, as part of a one-hour special alongside the clip episode DP048, and in the United States on January 26, 2008. Blurb On the way to Hearthome City, Ash and his friends are approached by Mira, a friendly girl who offers them a shortcut. All they have to do is use her Abra to teleport there! The gang eagerly accepts the offer, but to their surprise, Abra teleports them to the top of a dam. Mira apologizes, but since they're there, she asks everyone to help her recover a piece of heirloom jewelry that's lost in the lake behind the dam.Was this a trick to get our heroes to help? However, the gang agrees to help Mira anyway. Mira leads them on a dive into the lake, where they find a submerged town. An angry Gyarados forces them to make an unplanned retreat, and Brock convinces Mira to tell them what's really going on. Mira finally explains that she used to live in the town before it was submerged, and her Sandshrew was left behind in its Poké Ball when the townspeople moved. This time, Brock has a plan: Piplup, Buizel, and Pikachu keep Gyarados busy while the others finish the dive and recover Sandshrew's Poké Ball. As soon as they find the Poké Ball, Team Rocket arrives on the scene in their Carvanha-shaped submarine and kidnap Mira and Abra. But Mira tricks Team Rocket into relaxing their guard and teleports away with Abra. At last, Mira is reunited with her Sandshrew. Team Rocket comes back one more time and seizes Abra, but Ash's Turtwig cuts it free with Razor Leaf. Sandshrew joins the group in defeating Team Rocket and after that, Mira's Abra teleports everyone to Hearthome City—for real this time! Plot The episode starts off with and swimming in a small lake. is looking through the map, trying to find Hearthome City. Unbeknownst to them, a girl was watching them, having her eyes on Buizel and Piplup. The team packs up their things, and their Pokémon, and head off to Hearthome City. They are stopped by the girl who introduces herself as Mira. Mira says she knows where Hearthome is and offers to take and there with the help of her . Abra s them to the top of a dam. Meanwhile, had seen the Abra teleport and they want the Abra for themselves, hoping to use its Teleport to get out of blasting off. Mira plays off the mistaken teleport as an accident, but then tells them that she lost her grandmother's locket in the lake below, which was very wide and deep. She asks for help, which the team gladly agrees to. They head off under the water, but Mira, despite saying she didn't know where the locket was in the lake, knew exactly where she was going. Brock had caught onto this, but didn't say anything as they approached an underwater, broken down school. Before they were able to get close to it, a came out of nowhere and attacked them. The gang fought back as best as they could, but were wound up being tossed away by . After making it back to dry land and calming down, Brock demands answers from Mira, who finally comes clean. She says that she lied about the grandmother story, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She went on to explain that she and two friends from school had found a with a Pokémon already inside. All three of them decided to take turns feeding, cleaning, and playing with it after school. However, the three friends were separated due to the dam being built and none of them remembered to take the Pokémon with them. She says she and her friends had a special hiding place for the Poké Ball, which was inside of the school, but she was unable to reach it because of the Gyarados chasing her away. Ash confronts her, asking why she didn't tell them about the Gyarados. She admits to being too afraid of them refusing her offer. then inquires about which Pokémon was inside. Mira claims it to be a . Finally, the team again agrees to go back into the water and help the Sandshrew, with Brock having a plan. In the distance, Team Rocket watches the gang carefully as they dove into the water. Meanwhile, Ash and friends come across the Gyarados once more. Dawn sends her Piplup and Buizel straight into battle, going through with Brock's plans. Gyarados uses its attack, to which Buizel, after evading, counters with , slamming into Gyarados' stomach. Piplup immediately uses right afterward. However, Gyarados was able to block the bubbles with its tail by spinning it like a propeller. Buizel fakes out Gyarados with a , knocking it at the sea floor. This angers Gyarados who then begins chasing the crew. Buizel and Piplup lead it straight out of the water and into the air, where it is ed by . Gyarados appears to be knocked out, so the gang take this as their opportunity to go back into the school. They make it further in, only to be stopped by Team Rocket, who uses a mecha to shoot a large -shaped missile at the gang, which knocks them away and gives Team Rocket an opening for Abra. They then use a -shaped net, entangled both Abra and Mira, who wanted to save her Abra. Team Rocket is able to escape Buizel and Piplup by shooting projectiles at them. Team Rocket escapes unscathed, rejoicing about their catch. Mira then proclaims her love for Team Rocket and gets excited about finally meeting real-live members. She goes on about how she wants badly to join the force, tricking gullible Team Rocket as she makes her getaway with Abra's Teleport. She reappears with Abra in the midst of the gang's freak-out. They waste no time getting back into the water and searching again for the Sandshrew. Finally, they come across Mira's secret hiding place and, there, inside of the toy-box, they find a Poké Ball. Happily, they swim back up to the surface, where Mira and Sandshrew are happily reunited. The happiness, however, is short-lived as Abra becomes wrapped by a net that came from out of the blue. Team Rocket laughs, reciting their motto before trying to make their getaway. Mira, thinking she had the upper-hand, told Abra to use Teleport. It was to no avail as Team Rocket had made the net -proof. However, they weren't able to make it -proof, as seen when Ash used his , breaking Abra free from the net. Angry and distressed, Team Rocket sends out their Pokémon, and , who then use and , respectively, on Turtwig. Luckily, Turtwig is able to dodge it and use Razor Leaf, hitting both of the opposing Pokémon and sending them at the ground. Sandshrew proves its eagerness by asking for a battle. Team Rocket happily oblige by diving right in with Dustox's and Cacnea's . Sandshrew uses on Dustox whilst Turtwig uses Tackle on Cacnea. To wrap it up, Sandshrew uses and knocks both Pokémon away. Finally, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying. Finally, Mira takes Ash and his friends to Hearthome City with Teleport, where they all say their goodbyes as Ash eagerly awaits his Gym and Dawn her . Major events * and meet Mira, who later s them to Hearthome City with the help of her . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Mira Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mira's) * (Mira's) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ビークイン　じょおうさまと　およびなさい Bīkuin, joōsama to, oyobinasai. * The dub episode title is possibly a reference to , as well as the fact that Sandshrew's Poké Ball was found in a locker in the flooded school. * Mira is the second of the stat Trainers the main characters have met, the first being Cheryl. However, in the games, Mira is seen in Wayward Cave and not on the way to Hearthome City. * Music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Jirachi: Wish Maker, and Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 1998 are used as background music. Errors * In one scene where Mira was talking to Ash, her stockings disappear. * When and are chasing Team Rocket's boat, the spots on Buizel's back disappear. * In this episode, has the same cry as . * Dawn's belly button disappears in several scenes, with one instance being the scene where Mira is telling the gang that she lied about looking for her grandmother's pendant. DP047 error.png|Mira without her stockings Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= & |ko= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 047 Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes directed by Shūji Miyahara Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi de:Gut Ding hat keine Weile! es:EP516 fr:DP047 it:DP047 ja:DP編第47話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第47集